Naruto and the Call of the Siren
by ebgb08
Summary: It was the last straw Naruto had been beat one too many times so with the Sandaimes permission Naruto left the village at age 5 only agreeing to return on the Hokages orders. The time has come for Naruto to go back home and bring the Sirens Call with him.


AN: Hiya! This is my second fanfic though it is my first Naruto fic so bear with me :P If you like the story then please review ^_^ if not review anyway and tell me what you'd like to see different I can't promise I will definitely change it but I'll see what I can do ;) I am currently at training for my new job and am out in the middle of no where so it might be a couple of weeks before I get to update but I will try to keep this story going if enough people like it :P any who I hope you like the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own...so sad lol

Chapter 1

Under the shade of the tree line a figure stood contemplating the walls before him. He was around 5'4" and was wearing dark neutral colors his dark tan silky long sleeved shirt clinging to his torso before flaring at the hips and ending just below his knees. He had silky dark brown cargo pants and his feet were covered in thick steel toed boots. His long blond, almost white hair was in a thick braid that reached to the small of his back with a steel clasp to hold it in place. He looked at the city with extremely light blue eyes that seemed to dull the longer he stood there, sighing he glided up to the guards at the gate. The figure's mouth twitched into what seemed to be a shadow of a smirk as the two lazy guards jumped not having sensed anyone. Quietly standing before the two, now alert, ninjas the figure tilted his head in greeting.

"Reason for entering?" The shorter, and more lithe of the guards demanded.

Instead of answering he gracefully held out a scroll with the Hokage's mark on it and waited for them to take it and read it, he watched with thinly veiled amusement as the one reading it paled and quickly rolled it back up before handing it back even quicker. A badly hidden expression of hate and disgust crossed the guards face before he gestured towards the gate.

"The Hokage is expecting you Uzumaki Naruto, don't be late," the grudging comment barely made it passed the guards clenched teeth. Tilting his head the now known Naruto disappeared into the city leaving behind two disgruntled gate guards. Now completely dull blue eyes focused on the Hokage tower in front of him not bothering to go through the door he went directly to the Hokages office via window.

Landing silently at the back of what appeared to be a large gathering of Jonins with a couple of chunins. Naruto listened as the newest batch of genins were assigned to the Jonins who were possible senseis. When he heard his own name assigned along with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura to Hatake Kakashi he gave an imperceptible wince knowing that he would have to finally stay in the village and be a shinobi.

There was a jumble of mutterings wondering when he had gotten back, before settling down to wait for the meeting to end. Tuning back in Naruto listened as the Hokage finished up before everyone filed out of the doors leaving him, the Hokage and Kakashi.

"Yes, Kakashi?" the question was grumbled out as the Hokage puffed on his pipe.

"When did he get back? I didn't even know he was still alive?" Kakashi's questions were sharp and sliced through the air towards the other two in the room.

"He has not.." the Hokage trailed off as Naruto stepped into view and simply bowed before handing him a scroll. Naruto watched out of the corner of his eye as Kakashi shifted in surprise before forcibly stilling. "Ah, Naruto just who I needed to see! Welcome back, how was your trip?" Naruto's dull eyes lightened a little before darkening again. Letting the Hokage know he was glad to see him and then Naruto tilted his head forward indicating it was good.

Sighing the Hokage simply let out a small sad smile before reading through the scroll his brow furrowing the further he read. "Hmmmm, well you are going to be quite bored aren't you?" at the Hokage's statement Naruto merely tilted his head again, while Kakashi looked on in confusion. "Well, nothing we can do about it now, would you like to take solo missions on the side as well?" This prompted a quicker tilt of the head, and Sarutobi looked resigned but nodded back. "Alright, you need to go to the academy to 'meet' your Jonin sensei and to become aquainted with your teammates." As Naruto nodded and turned to leave the Hokage called out, "Oh and Naruto." The pause showed he was listening, "Don't hurt them." Naruto turned his head so he could see the Hokage out of the corner of his eye, blinked once before the shadow of a smirk showed again, and then he was gone.

Sarutobi sighed and briefly glanced at the scroll again before turning his attention back to Kakashi. Staring contemplatively at him he spoke, "Well, I guess he's back for good. You of course will be his Jounin sensei but I doubt you will have much to teach him in fact you may end up learning from him instead. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Why is he only coming back now? You said that he went away because he couldn't take the abuse anymore and would only come back at your specific request, so why now?" Kakashi's barely restrained voice was just loud enough for the Hokage to hear. Wincing the Hokage sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers pondering how best to answer.

Coming to a decision the third nodded his head and leaned forward and stared straight at his jonin. "As you know there has been another major Hidden Village that has popped up called Sound, I have recently received information about their Kage that no one else knows about. I cannot, at this time, tell you who it is as it could set off a mass panic. The reason I brought Naruto home is because for one, like it or not, he is our jinchuriki, having him here is like a deterrent to others just because of what he is, two he has become one of our strongest ninja, of all ranks not just of the new genin, and three his bloodline is extremely powerful and will be helpful in both protecting our village and keeping the Uchiha in line."

Kakashi looked at his Kage in disbelief before saying, "I will believe that when I see it, I mean he hasn't even been through the academy, and as far as I know he doesn't have any training in the ninja arts. But aside from that why was he not talking? And this bloodline? What does it do?"

Staring at Kakashi the Sandaime let him fidget for a while before speaking, "Do NOT underestimate him, Kakashi. If you do it will be the last thing you ever do. This is what happened to me when I did," saying this the Hokage pulled his collar down to show a long thick red scar going from the left of his right collar bone to the right hand bottom of his chest before replacing his shirt back into place. Seeing the jonin tense in anger and shock the Hokage was quick to say, "This was NOT his fault. The blame falls entirely on me, as I underestimated him when he and I sparred last year, and he did not know that he was that strong he thought there was no way he was going to hit me, so when I told him to come at me with the intention to kill, well, he did. I was unaware that he had grown so strong and was expecting to go up against someone of a genin level. Obviously I was wrong. When he came at me I was so shocked at how fast he was that I did not fully dodge his strike. Kakashi, he was as fast as a Hunter, and that was last year! So again do not under any circumstances tell him to fight you with the intention to kill nor underestimate him in any way. As for his bloodline and him not speaking they go hand in hand, well him not speaking also has to do with the last assault on him as a kid, but that's for him to tell, if ever, and his bloodline, well he calls it the Call of the Siren. I do not know the full extent of it, but I was put under it once and before I knew it I was hanging upside down in a tree acting like a monkey. On that note, don't cut his hair, AT ALL! He needs it for his bloodline and if any gets cut he is very, uh, vindictive." The Hokage had a very serious, almost scary, look on his face through out his answer, but at the end of it he looked very sheepish and embarrassed.

Looking at his Hokage looking like he got caught with his pants down by the whole village made Kakashi want to know just what this kid had done. Instead of asking he bowed and said, "I will keep that in mind Hokage-sama. I believe it has been long enough that I can now go get my team." Ignoring the deadpan look coming from the Sandaime Kakashi took off towards the Academy.

With Naruto:

Finding the Academy was not hard as he had been there as a kid before he had left the village, so as he made his way through the hallways of the school winding his way to the graduating classroom. Finding the right door he slid the door open as the sensei was in the middle of what looked like a motivational speech for new recruits, "...this will not be like the Academy there will be...can I help you?" As the door opened all the way all eyes made their way to the figure standing in the doorway.

Nodding, Naruto glided up to the teacher and handed him the note from the Hokage, standing there he ignored the whispers going on around him and waited for the teacher to finish reading the note. Noticing the tale tell tenseness and the tightening of the jaw whenever his name was mentioned in this village he did nothing, when the tenseness and tight jaw relaxed and confusion covered the teachers face followed by understanding he merely blinked, the only sign that he was surprised.

"Ah, okay my name is Umino Iruka I will be announcing the teams today. Uzumaki-san if you would have a seat I will be calling out the names of the teams in a minute." Watching the still silent boy make his way to the only open seat left in the room which was all the way at the back next to Shikamaru he cleared his throat, "As I was saying, there will be no re-dos out in the ninja world like the spars we held here. You will lose friends and teammates but if you work hard, listen to your sensei's and stick together you will succeed. I hope to go to everyone of your Jonin initiation ceremonies in the future so work hard and do me proud. Now your team assignments are Team 1..." As the teacher continued calling out teams Naruto subtly scanned the room with his senses and his eyes. Looking over the highest levels of chakra which were admittedly pathetic he noticed they were all of some major clan. Rolling his eyes at the Uchiha getting fawned over by a pink haired girl and what looked to be an Yamanaka he leaned back in his chair waiting for everything to be over.

When he heard his name he merely looked at the pink haired girl who had yelled out and the disgruntled Uchiha before closing his eyes and working on putting a thin coat of chakra over his skin, before allowing it to expand outwards in order to get his sensory bubble more efficient. Seeing as he could feel when the Jonin sensei's made their way into the room and the genin leaving with them one by one he figured it was slowly getting better. When he felt the pink haired girl grow restless and agitated as she made her way towards him he opened his eyes and slowly gathered the chakra back to him having already sensed Kakashi's familiar presence outside the door.

"You BAKA! Why are you just sitting there do you not care that our sensei hasn't shown up yet?" Naruto just looked at her with a deadpan look on his face, "What? Don't you talk, don't tell me you're mute! Man what was the Hokage thinking putting an idiot mute on a team with MY Sasuke? And a Sensei that isn't even on time! Hey! Quit starring at me ya freak!" When she pulled her fist back to hit him he merely stood up, stepped around her, and glided to the door sliding it back showing the late sensei and tilted his head at him showing the girl that their sensei had in fact arrived. Stepping back he allowed the slightly startled jonin into the room where one gaping genin, one grumpy surprised genin, and one impassive genin were waiting for him.

"Hmmmm, my first impression of you," seeing the fan girl lean forward excitedly and the Uchiha to perk up Kakashi ended his statement, "I don't like you. Meet me on the roof." His words caused the fan girl to start screaming at the no longer present jonin, the Uchiha to glare, and for Naruto to shrug and disappear in a flurry of wind.


End file.
